The Lavender Town Curse
by Takai-Touzoku
Summary: Zoroark wanted an adventure but what he gets may not be what he had wanted. This is a short fic for a contest about my OC's Zoroark so please give it a shot. its supposed to be short.


Okay this is a short story about my OC Lucy's Zoroark that ran off one night while they were camping in Lavender Town. Zoroark wanted an adventure but what he gets may not be what he had wanted. This fic is supposed to be short and sweet. And the Pokemon aren't speaking our language I just translated for you. Aren't I so nice.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, I only own Lucy.

Well without further ado I give you my fic

* * *

Zoroark creeped through the dreary tower with a slight snarl. This place was making him angry for no reason, he truly couldn't understand it. He had snuck away from Lucys campsite to investigate the tower but now that he was in it he began to regreat his actions. He had always had trouble with heights and the more stairs he climbed in the tower the worse his fear and unexplained rage began to climb. He looked around nervously as he reached only what he could assume was the top floor. Thoughts began to fill his head of why he shouldn't of climbed this high but there was little that he could do about that now. His anger suddenly stopped when he walked to the corner of the room and was replaced with confusion. He had no clue why he had been angry and now he was being pelted with wave after wave of sorrow? This couldn't be right Night was not one to feel sorry for himself.

With a slight shiver he turned to make his way back down to the bottom of the tower. But suddently his body froze when he heard it, "Zoroark!" A small blck and red pokemon called from behind him. "Zoroark lets go play!" It said wagging its tail furiously as it ran up to the taller pokemon. Zoroark new this young pokemon well. She had been his baby sister before Night found him but Zorua had died a long time ago. The small Zorua made a move to hug him but the moment she looked like she was about to touch him she disappeared, leaving Zoroark in a small room alone. He looked around for a moment, still slightly shocked from seeing his sister. He shook his head and began his descent of the stairs (Or was it ladders you had to climb?) He made it down to the second floor when it happened again. "Zoroark?" This time when he turned it wasn't only his sister Zorua but his mother another zoroark like himself as well. He stood there in shock once again. Only this time he was able to reply, "Mother... How are you both here? Your dead!" He shouted feeling his anger and sadness rising inside him. He must have been going insane in this wacky tower. "Oh Zoroark we are not dead." His Mother said with a smile, "We'll always follow you Zoroark."

Zoroark shook his head and screamed, "You aren't really! You can't be real!" He darted down the last flight of stairs/ladders and charged for the door when this time three forms stopped him short. they were standing in front of the door. One Zorua, his sister, and two Zoroarks His mother and this time his father too. He took a step back in shock, "no.." He said in disbelief, "No!" He shouted and fell to his knees. "Please don't leave us son." His Father said as the three spirits grew closer to him. Zoroark was shaking with rage and sorrow, but this time there was a third emotion mixed in with the two, fear. He screamed and began to claw at the figures, "No! Go away!" He shrieked as he fell to the ground and all went black.

The next morning Lucy woke up to find all of her pokemon accounted for except one. "Zoroark?" She called but received no answer. She stood up and packed up her camp sight before turning to her Zangoose, "Find Zoroark okay boy?" She said as she followed Zag up to the old tower, Zag led her in and over to a corner where they both found Zoroark. He was shaking with tear stains running through the fur of his cheeks. Lucy frowned and bent down to pet him, "You okay big guy?" She asked when he flinched away. She sighed and pulled out his pokeball and quickly returned him to it. "We'll get you to a pokecenter." She said and left the dreary old tower with Zag at her side, not noticing the three spirits watching them as they left.

* * *

Told you it would be short and sweet. I may write more fics on Lucy in the futuer but for now I have to work on a Challenging Journy. Which is challenging seeing as I'm not always in the mood to write Pokemon Lemons. XD If you have any suggestions on what I should do with Lucy I'll gladly take them, but please no PokemonxHuman.


End file.
